csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (CSN:S)
=2015= 29 January 2015 *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit *Updated Weapon Enhancement *Recruited Yuri and Criss *Released more Costumes and sold Costume Box in Shop *Adopted Mosin-Nagant and SPAS-12 Maverick *Introduced Tutorial Mode for Zombie Scenario and Zombie Mods 8 January 2015 *Patched Free Update *Recruited Spade and Keith Icahn *Unleashed Psycho Zombie, Stamper, Banshee, Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Added MG42, AT4-CS and JANUS-3 to Combat Blueprint *Held Ice Breaking event *Updated Battlefield Supply *Updated Weapon Experience =2014= 16 December 2014 *Recruited Ritsuka and Choi Ji Yoon *Held SKULL Series weapons giveaway event: 20 Dec ~ 7 Jan, 14:00 ~ 22:00 CET each day, every 2 hours during the event's time, 9 players will each be awarded a single random SKULL series weapon for PERMANENT *Held Christmas weapons giveaway event: 20 Dec ~ 7 Jan, logging in at 18:00, 20:00, and 22:00 CET each day, player will receive one of the following rewards randomly: M95 Xmas Edition, MG3 Xmas Edition, M134 Minigun Xmas Edition, MG36 Xmas Edition, M1887 Xmas Edition or Christmas Spray (only 1-day duration for all items) *Held x6 chance for successful crafting SKULL, BALROG and JANUS weapons 9 December 2014 *Held 2x EXP/Points event from 9 Dec ~ 18 Dec: **From 12 Dec ~ 15 Dec: all days (12 Dec at 17:00 CET until 15 Dec at 10:00 CET) **Other days: during 8:00 ~ 20:00 CET 27 November 2014 *Held Black Friday Sale (70% off cash items) *Held Big Head Event and introduced Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Recruited Vigilante Corps and Thunder Squad *OTs-14 Groza is now enhanceable *Released new items: Special Mission Reset, Duration Extender, Damage Display and Nickname Change *Added M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity, Combat Knife, Kriss Super V, Double Barrel and SL8 into Combat Blueprint and held Upgrade Events for those weapons *Gave away S Class Blueprints every day from 27th November through 14th December *Successfully performing 7 Craftings with S Blueprints will immediately award a 10-Day upgradable weapon *Added Weapon Experience system and held for BALROG-IX (Toxicity), SKULL-5 (Decoy) and JANUS-7 (Angra Nest) *Updated Battlefield Supply *Released Welcome package for new players: new user who logs into the game after 27 November will receive Round Retry (50 quantities), Battle Revival (50 quantities), Large Emergency Medicine (100 quantities), Small Emergency Medicine (100 quantities) *Players from Turkey region will be able to join CSN:Z from 22 December *Design changed: **After leaving a Family, now only require 2 days before being able to join a new one (instead of 2 weeks) **Zombie Enhancement system now only requires 5 skills to be raised to at least Level 5 first **Rankings for new players have been rebalanced, with less EXP required per rank through Lv. 10 **Recipe slots have been removed from the Crafting menu as the CSN:Z Team makes further changes to improve Crafting *Fixed bugs: **Added support for 1366x768 and 1360x768 game resolutions during gameplay **Set CSN:Z window to a borderless mode when game is launched on smaller sized windows desktops **Corrected incorrect name of Zombie Scenario bosses from “Seize” to “Siege” **Corrected reward notifications for certain Scenario maps stating the wrong map completed 20 November 2014 *Held Want It? Just Name It! event 5 November 2014 *Introduced Halloween, Angel and Devil Costumes and Costume Box *Held Halloween event *Released Deimos and Ganymede *Sold Horror and Madness set *Added Votekick item *Added Cannon Shot for Soccer mode *Design changed: **Updated Battlefield Supply **Battlefield Supply window will now pop-up after launching the game instead of Announcement window **Unlocked all maps of Zombie Scenario: Season 2 **Walls and barricades can be destroyed more easily on Easy and Normal difficulty **Adjusted requirements to clear Zombie Scenario maps: Lost City and Trap **Made and go back arrow more visible in the game main menu **Crafting: Items are now sorted **Crafting: button works now like button double click *Fixed bugs: **Achievement system fixed **Localization fixes 22 October 2014 *Upgraded technical of Russian server *Supported for Norwegian Krone and Canadian Dollar *Localization improvements 16 October 2014 *Design changed: **Increased the minimum possible damage to walls and obstructions in Zombie Scenario **Gifting in Shop has been re-enabled **Automatic selection of High-performance GPU on systems where multiple graphic cards are available **Improved various text issues across all supported languages to address phrasing and display issues *Fixed bugs: **Gifting to a player who is offline now fully processes **Applied fixes to properly enable Steam Achievement activation **Applied fixes to address potential crashing issues in Zombie Scenario **MP7A1 60R, SCAR-H and XM8 Sharpshooter can now be disassembled **Applied fixes to address lobby window displaying at incorrect resolutions **Improved Hackshield compatibility to address false-positive kicking **Corrected Family Point Message *Introduced Matchmaking 7 October 2014 *Official launched *Design changed: **All Crafting actions no longer requires fee of points **Leaving a match in progress no longer incurs a penalty of points **Secondary Password system was disabled for Crafting menu **Improved instructions for Crafting menus to help players learn about different grades of quality for Crafting materials **Changed which pages appear first for Crafting and Mission menus to help direct users to most commonly used pages **Lobby UI is now permanently in windowed mode; video settings for fullscreen and different resolutions are applied when entering gameplay **Length of chat messages increased to 60 **List of Daily Missions updated to include more **Added color coding to game mode names to help players browsing through the list of game rooms **Altered appearance of buttons for in game Buy menu to direct players to important functions *Fixed bugs: **Quick Start button now correctly searches for matching game rooms when player is not already inside a channel **Removed non-functional Find option for rooms list **Added music for Challenge maps **Buy Menu for Terrorist Submachine gun no longer shows a machine gun or other incorrect weapons *Recruited Jennifer and Natasha *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held events: **Zombie Scenario Season 2 Chronicle Event (7 Oct ~ 22 Oct 2014): completing Zombie Scenario: Season 2 in chronological order to recieve: UTS-15 (15 Days), MK48, AS50 (15 Days), King Cobra (15 Days), Dual Katana (15 Days), Large Medical Kit, Round Retry x20, Battle Revival x20 **Play and Craft: play 10 min, 20 min, and 60 min to receive rewards **Weekend Hot Time (11 Oct ~ 2 Nov 2014): increased EXP and GP by 50% for all matches completed every Saturday and Sunday 23 September 2014 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT) *Patched Original and Basic *Patched Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Gun Deathmatch *Patched Zombie Original, Zombie Mutation, Zombie Hero and Bot Zombie *Patched Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario *Patched Zombie Escape and Zombie Shelter *Patched Fun modes, Battle Rush and Beast *Added Craft, Family, Ranks, Manners, Battlefield Supply and Zombie Enhancement systems Category:Events